


Sleeping Disasters

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: They're so cute when they're sleeping.





	Sleeping Disasters

Nott stepped into the room at the Chateau that she was sharing with Caleb and Beau to find Caduceus standing just inside the door, with a steaming cup of tea in his hands. Nott raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but the firbolg gave her a small smile and pressed one finger to his lips. When she closed her mouth again he pointed over to the other side of the room and she stepped all the way into the room so that she could see what he was looking at.

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she said a quiet ‘Aww’, under her breath when she saw Beau and Caleb sitting on the floor against the back wall, asleep and leaning against each other. Their sides were pressed together and Caleb’s head was laying on Beau’s shoulder with her head leaning back on the wall. Caleb was a silent sleeper with his knees curled up to his chest and Beau was snoring loudly, her mouth hanging open with drool dribbling down her chin.

“Caleb was stressed so I brought him some tea and just found them like this,” Caduceus whispered.

“They’re so cute when they’re asleep.” Nott said, slightly above a whisper but not loud enough to wake them, and then she and the firbolg started towards the door. “It’s a shame they ever have to wake up.”


End file.
